


Black Paladin

by emo_egg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex Kind Of?, Let's Just Assume That Shiro Isn't A Clone Too, M/M, Oral Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, they do it in the black lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_egg/pseuds/emo_egg
Summary: Keith is having a difficult time bonding with the black lion, but the former black paladin is willing to help him out.





	Black Paladin

Keith still couldn’t shake the overall feeling of uneasiness he felt sitting within the black lion. The atmosphere of the lion’s interior wasn’t necessarily one that made him feel unwelcome or out of place, but more so… out of contact. Distant. He didn’t feel the same sort of connection with Black that he did with Red. It didn’t help that Shiro had returned to them either.

Shiro was Black’s paladin. He was their leader, not him. No matter how much Shiro or the others pushed him and encouraged him that Black had chosen him, Keith was still uneasy with the change of position. Keith didn’t know how to lead a team into battle. Hell, he didn’t even know how to lead himself through life, why was he the one chosen as the decisive head of Voltron.

With a shake of his head to dispel the thoughts Keith reached up to slide a gloved hand through his dark hair, brushing the strands from his face while he released a heavy sigh. Currently Keith sat within the confinements of the black lion’s cockpit, slumped within the pilot’s chair. He had found that lately he had been wandering to Black’s hangar more and more often out of habit, almost as if trying to discovered or create some sort of connection with the lion, but nothing had seemed to work so far. He always left with a feeling of failure.

On this day in particular though Keith wasn’t allowed very much time to sit in silence and brood for instead he was being interrupted by the sound of knuckles softly rapping at the metallic entrance of the cockpit. Keith nearly jumped out of his skin as his head spun around to take a look around the back of chair, his form seeming to relax at the sight of a smiling Shiro, obviously amused.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No, uh… no, you’re not.” Keith shifted to resume his previous position within the chair, slumped still, but now a little more attentive. 

Soft footsteps echoed around the enclosed area as his boyfriend approached him before reaching out to place his hand softly against the smaller male’s shoulder.

“What are you doing in here?” Shiro’s voice held a bit of concern for the other, worried that something might possibly be wrong with Keith. Maybe some sort of injury or something of the sort, he wasn’t sure at the moment.

“Just sitting. Thinking.”

When Keith didn’t receive a reply from Shiro he assumed that he was waiting for him to continue to add on a bit of detail to his response. It took a while for Keith to finally work up to this point nonetheless.

“Why did Black choose me to be the black paladin?” He spit out eventually while he tilted his head to look over at Shiro. “I’m not a leader. Not like you are.”

Shiro instantly shook his head in disagreement with the words as he shifted to stand in front of Keith, crouching down a bit to be a little closer to eye level with the seated paladin. As their eyes met Keith instantly picked up on the sincerity they held.

“Sometimes we all have to do things a little outside of our comfort zone, but a lot of the time it’s worth it. That’s how we learn and grow. And, I think that Black sees the potential you have if you’d just give it a try.”

Keith instantly sighed, eyes still glued onto the larger male. “I don’t want to lead, Shiro.”

“But, we need you to lead.”

Keith fell silent as his eyebrows knit together in frustration while he thought it all over. “If Black wants me to lead so much why is she shutting me out? She doesn’t communicate with me or even make her presence known. She always just feels… absent.”

“Have you tried bonding with her?”

“I’ve tried everything! She won’t respond to anything I say or do.”

“Have you tried opening up to her?”

“Shiro-” His words were quickly cut short.

“I heard you, but have you really tried opening up to her? You can’t expect her to be so open if you’re still so guarded and hidden.”

Keith didn’t seem very pleased with the accusation, but at the same time he knew that he hadn’t yet opened himself up fully to Black. That simply wasn’t his way of bonding. Despite this Keith considered the suggestion.

“No… not exactly. But, how do you suggest I do that?”

Shiro sat crouched for a while, thinking before he outstretched a hand to slide calloused fingers across the inner portion of Keith’s left thigh. The unexpected action pulled a soft gasp from Keith, the smaller paladin tensing with shock.

“Shiro?”

“I think I might know a way to help you open up.” A small smirk spread across Shiro’s lips before he finally placed a firm palm against Keith’s crotch, the action bringing Keith to inhale sharply again.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“We won’t know if we don’t try, right?” Shiro questioned while he smoothed his hand over the small bulge beginning to form within Keith’s trousers. Shiro had always found it a little endearing and almost cute that he could always manage to turn Keith on so quickly with just a couple precisely placed touches. He would always pride himself in that ability.

Keith exhaled deeply, eyelids drooping the smallest bit as he tried to calm himself and relax into Shiro’s touch. If this really was one way to open up to his new lion then he definitely wasn’t against it. Keith’s eyes finally slipped closed entirely as Shiro added some real pressure to his clothed erection, fingers beginning to softly trace and press against the outline of his member.

Keith gently gnawed at his lower lip as he felt careful fingers pulling down the zipper of his pants before popping open the button. He breathed out a sigh of relief, pleased that he was no longer confined inside his tight pants. However, as he was given a bit of release the hand previously massaging his cock moved away to tend to other areas, the lack of contact causing a certain need to rise up inside Keith as he glanced down at Shiro.

When Keith took in the sight of his lover again he noticed him carefully sliding off one of his boots with a gentle touch. Once it was set to the side its twin followed afterwards, set to the side out of the way. Shiro’s soft, human hand tauntingly slid up the length of Keith’s clothed leg all the way to his pants’ waistband where his mechanical hand joined the party, both pulling down Keith’s pants and boxers in one swoop once he had lifted his hips off the chair a bit. The jeans and undergarments were tossed carelessly to the side without a thought.

Once Shiro was given a bit more skin to work with he instantly set to work, soft lips making their way up Keith’s leg slowly, starting at his ankle. Shiro’s lips softly kissed up to his knee where he finally placed a hand underneath his lover’s leg. As gentle lips slid up Keith’s inner thigh, kissing, nipping, and sucking dark marks into his pale skin Shiro found himself distracted by the sound of Keith practically moaning while he squirmed around within his chair. The sounds and movement resulted in Shiro’s steel eyes darting up to meet Keith’s lidded and lusty ones.

“Something wrong?”

Keith tried his best to collect himself before replying. “Your stubble just feels nice on my thighs, I guess.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll remember that.”

Keith quite easily found himself distracted by the almost smug look which crossed Shiro’s face as he tilted his head to softly slide his cheek and jaw against the soft, warm flesh of his thigh. “Tease.”

Despite his words though Keith was greatly enjoying the feeling, finding that the soft scratch against smooth skin was setting his senses on fire, especially when accompanied by Shiro’s lips and teeth. Keith wasn’t able to thoroughly appreciate the feeling though for soon enough he felt warm and moist lips slowly kissing up the shaft of his erection, the feeling causing his cock to jump with excitement.

“Just relax… try to bond with Black, alright?”

Keith merely nodded in response, thighs quivered softly with anticipation. Keith had never been the most patient person in the world, especially not when he had Shiro kneeling between his legs with his lips pressed against his aching cock. Despite his obvious arousal and need however Keith tried his best to do as he was told and bond with the black lion. His eyes slid shut entirely and his head tilted back to rest against the cushioned headrest of the pilot’s seat, the smaller man attempting to relax.

Keith was having quite the time trying to communicate with Black when he had Shiro’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, gently suckling at the skin while his tongue flicked over the slit, lapping up the precum which was already leaking from his erection. Keith let out a long, breathy moan as he reached down to thread slender fingers within the white portion of Shiro’s hair, gently giving the strands a tug or two.

Focus. He needed to focus. The longer Keith sat in practically silence the more and more he felt Shiro sucking down his throbbing erection, each inch more that he took in sending shivers down his spine. Focus. It wasn’t very long after this point that Keith began to feel… something. He wasn’t sure that it was necessarily Black’s presence or anything of the sort, but it was definitely something.It was a feeling of… vulnerability, a feeling of being completely exposed and open, not only to Shiro, but also to Black. Sure, Black wasn’t really a person or being that he could be exposed to, but she was definitely sentient and very much present, that was for sure.

Despite how much Keith hated the feeling he tried to hone in on it the best he could, almost as if chasing it, begging for more of it. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was how he was going to finally bond with Black. Keith stayed focused on the task at hand, focused on that feeling that only seemed to grow along with the growing knot deep within his stomach brought on by Shiro’s mouth working wonders on him. By this point Shiro had reached up to wrap his arms underneath both of Keith’s thighs, using his leverage there to hold the moaning man still and close against himself.

Suddenly Keith was making a soft gasping noise as the whole atmosphere of the cockpit seemed to change without much warning. It was a feeling of a presence almost, nothing off putting, but more relaxing, comforting. This sense of comfort only grew as Keith was almost surrounded entirely by a deep rumble awfully close to a purr, the sound practically vibrating within his chest. That was it. That was Black.

Keith didn’t suppose that Shiro heard nor felt the presence for he was still working relentlessly at his cock.

The purring blossomed into something more like warmth after a moment or two, a feeling of security and acceptance in a way. Well, at least Black didn’t seem pissed that Shiro was blowing him inside her cockpit. That was always a good thing.

Keith didn’t last long after that, his orgasm sneaking up on him unexpectedly until Keith was suddenly giving a shout, his back arching off the chair as he released his load deep within Shiro’s mouth. It was obvious that he had startled the man between his legs, but Shiro still swallowed down every drop which he had to offer before slowly removing his lips from his now weeping cock.

“Did it work?” Was his first question, his voice sounding a little rougher than usual.

Keith’s chest heaved with each breath he took, the paladin trying his best to come down from the high of his orgasm as he slipped his fingers through Shiro’s short cropped hair, grinning. He still felt as if he were surrounded by the gentle presence and embrace of Black.

“Yeah, it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking around until the end. Kudos and reviews are always appreciated and requests are still open for the time being.


End file.
